Di sí a mi amor
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Que pasa cuando los merodeadores se encuentran con tres chicas, una hija de una famosa estrella de quidditch y los celos del nuevo novio de Lily?
1. Yendo con Potter?

_Jueves 14_

_Querida Lily:_

_¿Como te trata la vida?_

_espero que bien mi queridísima Liliane, te tengo un Notición de aquellos..._

_James, Remus y ese ... Black quieren venir con nosotras a parís ¿que te parece? a lo que a mi confiere esta perfectísimo. _

_Además Porque James traerá un auto de su abuelo e iremos en avión ¿qué te parece? Y todo pagado por el joven Potter._

_JE Je Je te aguantas...pues Astrid. Sí Lily, nuestra Astrid, ya ha aceptado ._

_Mañana pasamos por ti a las siete de la mañana. Agh! Madrugar._

_Besos de:_

_Anne Favre_

Anne Favre era Una joven de ojos grises profundo y de corto cabello castaño

_Jueves,14_

_**Astrid:**_

_**Eres una ·&/("" ¡mi salud mental peligra! Acaso no te has dado sé que esto es un plan más para emparejarme con Potter?**_

_**Otra cosa... ¿estáis loca o que? No es posible .Iré, ya estaba entusiasmada con el viaje. **_

_**Psd: Cierta fuente de información confiable me ha notificado de dicho acontecimiento hacia mi integridad moral y física.**_

_**Un afectuoso estrangulamiento.**_

**_Lily Evans._**

Lily Evans , una joven que la igual que Astrid y Anne, tenía diecisiete años, le encantaba las transformaciones y la aritmancia. Pelirroja de nacimiento, con ojos verdes almendrados, una hermosa sonrisa y ese aspecto siempre agradable y fresco, hacía que cualquier persona la mirara aunque fuese involuntariamente.

_Jueves ,14_

_Lily: _

_Me has pillado en el plan. Estas vacaciones estarían hechas al 2x1. Desaparecería a Black y te juntaría con Jimmy. Pero algo bueno tendrá que salir, si no es una es otra._

_Mañana a las siete. _

_Buenas noches._

_Astrid Lurie._

Una chica alta y delgada, quizá demasiado, con el pelo rubio y lacio con sus diecisiete años, ojos azules ;No congeniaba muy bien con Sirius Black. Astrid Lurie era la mejor amiga de Lily Evans. También era buena amiga de James, y durante los seis años que llevaban en Hogwarts, la rubia había intentado que Lily saliese con James pero no lo habían logrado.

**...SsS... ...SsS...**

Lily estaba sentada en un café, escribía despreocupadamente en un cuaderno de pasta dura, mientras un café con leche emitía vapor enfrente del cuaderno de Lily. La pelirroja consultó el reloj; 7:05. Meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Astrid debería de estar ahí ya, sin embargo y como era su costumbre, su amiga llegaría con una tardanza de veinte minutos, el problema era el horario de avión que salía a las ocho en punto. Suspiró y siguió escribiendo.

-Yo que sabía, pensé que era en el otro aeropuerto.- Un Joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises, moreno y alto. Sirius Black.

-De verdad, nosotros pensamos que era en el aeropuerto de Heathrow...- en media disculpa, James Potter, un chico de cabello negro y rebelde, ojos cafés con lentes, de estatura alta y cuerpo atlético llevaba un carrito con varias maletas encima. A su lado un joven alto y delgado de aspecto dulce y tierno y ojos adorablemente cafés protestó:

-Hey no me involucren a mí, yo les estuve diciendo todo el tiempo que era en el city airport... –su nombre era Remus Lupin.

-Remus tiene razón nosotras y Remus les estuvimos diciendo que era en el City airport y no en el Airport Heathrow... – Astrid sonreía mientras Sirius la asesinaba Con la mirada.

-Lily nos asesinará os juro- Anne consultaba su reloj a la vez que se pegaba en la frente con la palma de la mano. Astrid emprendió un maratón atlético con los otros cuatro chicos detrás, con obstáculos ( Ya sabéis: gente, maletas, niños, todo un maratón, peor más para James que llevaba todo el equipaje).

Lily dio varios sorbos a su café. Consultó nuevamente al reloj de la cafetería, suspiró, giró la cabeza para observar a la gente pasar, un pequeño grupo corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Unas cabezas de diferentes tonalidades llegaban hacia donde ella estaba, una castaña, una rubia, un moreno, uno de cabello negro, uno rubio... Lily tomó sus cosas sonrientemente, Sus amigos trataban de sonreír. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Anne la interrumpió

-Ahórrate... eso... no... fue nuestra ... culpa- Anne llegó primero a donde Lily se encontraba, estaba jadeando a culpa de los 100 metros valla que acababa de correr, se sujetó los costados mirando a Lily.

-Fue culpa de Sirius- Astrid señaló a Sirius mientras le quitaba el café humeante de las manos a Lily

-¡eh!

-Fue culpa de todos- Corrigió James que apenas llegaba con el carrito de equipaje- Hola Lily

-Vale... yo no pensaba decirles nada de esto, pero... es hora de irnos. –Lily colocó sus maletas en el carrito y quitándoselo a james empezó a andar. Los demás se miraron entre sí y luego la siguieron.

-Mmm... ¿LILY¿Segura que ese pedazo de metal no caerá al agua y nos mataremos? –Sirius subía al avión y lo miraba con inseguridad.

-Nah.. si llegara a explotar, nosotros no moriríamos pues tenemos cerebro y varitas, pero tú... –Astrid miró maliciosamente a Sirius.-Los monos, no sabemos como funciona su cerebro y pues... puede que mueras en el intento de salvarte.

-¡Astrid! –Lily la riñó mientras empujaba a Sirius que se había quedado paralizado y no subía las escaleras. –Sirius, no pasa nada n-a-d-a ¿entendido? Es más seguro que estar con un Cola cuerno húngaro hambriento, no pasará nada. ¿Confías en mí? –Lily Miró dulcemente a Sirius que asintió y subió temerosamente.

**...SsS... ...SsS...**

Remus estaba escuchando música y sonreía continuamente a las azafatas del avión -Me aburro- Astrid se asomó a los asientos de adelante, donde Anne y Sirius se encontraban- ¿Que hacen?- Pero por respuesta se encontró a una Anne dormida y un Sirius entretenido que veía un documental de las cebras, al notar la presencia de Astrid, la miró con escepticismo.

-Te vas a quedar bizco- Sirius frunció el entrecejo sin apartar la vista.

-Estoy pensando, no te creas importante.

-¿PIENSAS¡voy a llamar a la BBC!.

-Que graciosa.

-Perdón¿En que dudas?

-Si las cebras son blancas a rayas negras o negras a rayas blancas.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, son Blancas a rayas negras. –Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y porque no negras a rayas blancas?.

-pues...

-¿A caso las cebras han decidido revelar su secreto?

Hubo un silencio en el que Astrid comprobó que Sirius así como se encontraba, en profunda reflexión, era guapo...

-¿Sabes? Has puesto mi criterio acerca de las cebras en duda...- bromeó la chica

-¿Quieres ver el video?- Sirius le acercó su cinta de las cebras.

-Err... agh...Black¿ puedes dejar de hablar de las malditas Cebras, que no dejas dormir –Anne que acababa de despertar miró a Sirius.

-Cámbiale el lugar a Astrid que ella SI me comprende –Sirius miró a Anne indignado

-Yo... no se... –Miró a Sirius que le sonreía con inocencia fingida.- vale.

En los asientos de enfrente de ahora Astrid y Sirius. Lily y James tenían una apacible conversación mientras compartían el maní.

-¿Entonces en parís vivieron tus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes?- James asintió mientras tomaba otro puñado de maní.

-Mis abuelos siempre vivieron en Hampshire y mis padres en Surrey, como verás no hay aventuras.

-Mis padres han vivido cerca de Londres desde que tengo memoria, y también mis abuelos.- James sonrió a Lily que se atragantaba con unos maníes.

-Sólo diez maníes, no más. –James dio unas palmaditas a Lily en la espalda.

-Que a ti te quepan sólo diez...

-¿Que me quepan¿Sólo? – james la miró tozudamente

-A mi me caben 15- Lily contó los que tenía en la mano

-Pero te ahogas. –El moreno la miró con suficiencia

-¡ah! Pero porque me traté de comer 18 –Lily lo miró con burlonamente

-¿Me estas retando? –James tomó un puñado de Maníes y se puso a contarlos, pero se detuvo y Miró a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.- Oh- oh.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no hay maníes...

-Es nuestra quinta bolsa... –Lily se puso a contar todas las bolsitas de maní que tenían regadas por todo el asiento. Después de la tercer bolsita, la azafata que los atendía los miró con un deje de escepticismo, y a la cuarta, les preguntó si acaso no debían desayunar primero.

-No hay mejor remedio que... –James llamó a la azafata - Pedir otra bolsa.

-¡James! –Le riñó Lily divertida.

**2.- Juntos pero no revueltos.**

-Por cierto...-Lily acababa de recordar algo, mientras miraba por la ventanilla, al mismo tiempo que James abría la otra bolsita- ¿Donde dormiremos? Porque Astrid no me dejó conseguir un hotel.

-¡Ah! Eso... pues es que mis abuelos tienen un departamento ahí y...

-y se lo ofreciste a Astrid y ella como siempre, aceptó- inquirió Lily ceñuda –Nunca me escucha, siempre hace lo que quiere, de seguro sólo es mi amiga por conveniencia, claro como le ayudo con las tareas, la saco de apuros... –Murmuró Lily más para sí que para James.

-¡Claro que no mujer! Ella solo es un poco... inconsciente- Suavizó James

-Es... es... mi amiga- Se rindió Lily.

-Y bueno. No creas que vamos a dormir todos en una King size y desnudos. Mis abuelos no lo permitirían. – habló con solemnidad- ustedes tres dormirán en un cuarto y nosotros en el contiguo. Si Lily sí habrá paredes y nadie te espiará en el baño. ¿A caso me crees tan desesperado? –James la miró con paciencia a alguna objeción que no llegó. Justo en ese momento, Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo pues alguien mas la interrumpió.

-Hola Liliane ¿Qué haciendo? –Astrid Se inclinó hacia enfrente de su asiento.

-¿Tu no estabas con Remus?- La pelirroja se giró para ver a sus amigos un poco mejor.

-No, si está muy ocupado ligando con las azafatas. Y Anne prefirió sentarse a su lado que con alguien que por lo menos sí tiene plática- miró a Sirius apreciativa

-Gracias- el moreno sonrió encantadoramente satisfecho.

-Astrid... no os caía insoportable Sirius?- Lily sentía deseos de venganza y eso era lo que haría.- o es que más bien te gusta. Porque recuerda que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso...

-Y entonces porqué tu y Potter no han salido juntos, si se supone que tu lo odias...

-Porque no lo odio solo que es un poco... –pero Lily recordó que James estaba a su lado escuchando.

-Creído- Puntualizó Sirius que también estaba oyendo la conversación.

-Err... –Astrid supo que había metido a su amiga en problemas, y como siempre lo lograba, cambió de tema sutilmente. –Por cierto, Black y yo estábamos debatiéndonos entre si las cebras son blancas a rayas negras o negras a rayas blancas...

-Bueno pues yo opino qye son negras a rayas blancas...- James se alzó de hombros. Lily por su lado sonrió a Astrid, al tiempo que ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Por el resto del viaje, los cuatro chicos hablaron de cebras, maníes homicidas, probabilidades del avión a estrellarse, De Sirius y su familia, los abuelos de James, del departamento donde pasarían unas semanas, etc.

Mas atrás, Anne Favre y Remus Lupin charlaban animadamente acerca de los próximos éxtasis y que querían hacer después de Hogwarts.

-Yo quiero ser auror

-¿auror?- Anne torció el gesto de forma desagradable. –mi padre fue auror y ahora lo tengo que ir a visitar al cementerio

-Yo... lo siento...

-No hay porqué, tu no lo mataste.- Anne lo miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando que Remus se sonrojara levemente.

-Sabes? Tú, Astrid y Lily son muy especiales, son... divertidas e inteligentes, no como las chicas que rodean a los merodeadores...

-Gracias...

_Favor de abrocharse los cinturones, el avión está por aterrizar..._

Sirius y Astrid se colocaron respectivamente en sus lugares, James dejó los maníes para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, Lily, Anne y Remus siguieron su ejemplo.

Dos horas después, un hermoso automóvil clásico negro, los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto le-bourget. Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sin duda alguna serían las mejores vacaciones que tendrían.

-Primero las damas- Sirius abrió la portezuela del automóvil, con una pose tan educada que le iba bien a su aspecto. Lily entró seguida de Anne , Astrid y Remus. Adelante, James se acomodaba en el asiento de conductor y Sirius en el de copiloto.

-Un momento... No irá Potter a manejar... –Anne buscó mirada de consuelo, peor la parecer, todos tenían esa misma idea- Estaba loco-.

-Nos vamos a matar. –aseguró Lily, que tenía los ojos como platos.

-¡eh! -Se quejó James, que no manejo tan mal.

-Que consuelo. Ironizó Astrid alzando una ceja.

Las tres chicas y Remus pasaron todo el viaje relatando las diferentes formas de morir en un automóvil y quién sufriría mas. Anne propuso que muriera lenta y dolorosamente Sirius, Astrid propuso a Anne, Remus a James igual que Lily.

Sin duda alguna, haber pasado casi todo un año dando clases particulares a James, Lily sentía cierto afecto hacia el. Los tres merodeadores habían cambiado mucho desde quinto, Sirius se había vuelto "hombre de una sola laringe", Remus era mas abierto con respecto a las chicas, y James ya no acosaba tantas veces al día a Lily además de haber parendido a ser su amigo sin fines de citas a Hogsmeade.

En cambio, Liy ya no era tan evasiva, Astrid tan "agresiva" (en sexto había roto la nariz a Sirius con la mochila , sólo porque éste le dijo mi amor, a partir de ahí el la acosaba con mayor frecuencia, a forma de venganza.) y Anne no era tan tímida y sarcástica con la gente que no conocía.


	2. Juntos pero no revueltos II

Holas! el capítulo pasado eran dos así que éste sería el capítulo 3, pero bueno, mejor dejémoslo en el dos.

Disclaimer:Nada de esto es mío si no de la fabulosa J K rowling

**2.- Juntos pero no revueltos II**

-Vale Lil, no me propongas a mi para una muerte dolorosa y repulsiva, que yo no te he hecho nada, sólo quererte- James se giró hacia lily haciendo pucheros, en ese instante, otro carro estuvo a punto de chocar contra el de James, pero Sirius lo viró con mucha agilidad.

-Ahg!- Lily le dedicó una mirada de odio a James – Primero fíjate por donde conduces y entonces dejaré de hablar contra ti. ¿Os parece?

-Yo... Lo siento, no pensé que...-James no despegaba los ojos de la carretera impidiendo ver a Lily con ahínco – no sé porqué siempre me pasa cuando estáis a mi lado princesa

-Como me vuelvas a decir princesa y yo misma te mato ¿ha quedado claro?- La pelirroja jaló por detrás a James ahorcándolo con el cinturón de seguridad. –S-si- titubeó James mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Llegamos- Anunció Sirius que miraba por la ventanilla. Un gran edificio clásico pero cálido, de tres plantas y líneas suaves, rodeado por un jardín que parecía sacado de una revista de decoración. De piedra blanca se levantaba portentosamente encima de los demás.

-Bajad.

Astrid y Anne bajaron con cansancio, querían salir a dar una vuelta y ver que "especies" encontraban por el camino. Uno muy lindo por cierto salía del edificio, vestía pantalón de Chándal y camisa verde, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes de diseñador, unos mechones de cabello rubio salían por entre la gorra, un portentoso cuerpo era muy seductor, o por lo menos para 999999 de las chicas pues Lily no entraba en ese concepto.

-¿Si es un asco, ves? Está deforme.- Susurró Lily a Sirius mientras el chico asentía coincidiendo –Claro porque mi cuerpo es el de un modelo, pero el suyo... de segurito que son esteroides –Sirius hizo una pose de foto-galán - pttfrr- Lily se tapó la boca con la mano - ja ja ja- Sirius tomó la mano de Lily y la puso entre sus bíceps- ¿Ves? Puro músculo- Lily sonrió tan dulce y coqueta que le pareció de muy mal amigo tener sus manos entre las suyas, las soltó con delicadeza.

Miró a su amigo, a James, que en ese momento bajaba las maletas con tan buena alegría que no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Y bien ¿Qué haremos primero?- Lupin se acercó a el grupo que conformaban Lily, Anne y Sirius.

-Pues yo por el momento presumirles chicas, esto- Astrid se les acercó con presuntuosidad y entregó a Anne un papelito

-¿Quién es Ferdinand?- Preguntó Lily extrañándose que su amiga presumiera por un tal Ferdinand

-A caso será… ¿El chico operado?- Aventuró Sirius. Astrid lo miró con rencor, pero asintió, odiaba que Sirius le echara a perder la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- inquirió

-Con un poco de esto- Pestañeó- un poco de aquello- agitó su cabello- y un poco de lo otro- sonrió coquetamente.- Eso es lo que se necesita para atraer a un hombre- Astrid acarició la barbilla de Sirius que en ese momento la miraba boquiabierto

-alce la mano quien no tenga una cita hoy en la noche-Dijo Lily- Bien somos casi todos así que hay que decidir que hacer

-Primero pelirroja, hay que entrar – Dijo Sirius con aire taciturno. Empujándola por los hombros

James (que en ese momento había ya bajado todas las maletas) miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y murmuró- _baúl locomotor-_ las maletas empezaron a caminar solas detrás de James.

Lily esperó a que todos pasaran, pero detuvo a Sirius por el brazo- ¿Sirius¿Estás bien?- El joven la miró con esos ojos grises profundos- No- contestó mirando hacia otro lado- No me gustó que Astrid ligara con ese "Ferdigay"- preguntó exasperado

-Sirius, Deja a Astrid, ella por el momento no quiere nada con nadie, si hizo eso fue por cabrearte más de lo que ya estas, créeme, nosotras nos damos cuenta cuado un chico no acecha o sólo lo hace por diversión- Lily miró por unos instantes a James

-Lily… ¿Por qué no dices de una vez lo que sientes por James? - Porque no siento nada por él- rezongó Lily evasivamente-¿Por qué no se deja de comportar así? -¿Cómo¿Cómo alguien que está loco por ti? –Sirius negó con la cabeza- sabes que el te quiere para bien.- Lily lo miró con dureza, no le gustaba que se lo recalcaran a cada momento. –y qué quieres que haga ¿Qué le quite el corazón? – Lily caminó hacia adentro del gran edificio con aire ofendido.

Adentro se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y lindo, todo de mármol.

Lily como Astrid y Anne miraron las escaleras en caracol, había sólo dos puertas, ambas en extremos contrarios.

La pelirroja caminó sin ver que pisaba, tropezó con algo grande y duro, no pudo aguantar en equilibrio. Cuando creyó que su cara daría contra el suelo, unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron, aprisionándola contra un cuerpo de joven…Sabía de quién era y eso no le gustó ni un poco. –James, por favor suéltame- pidió entre dientes. Se puso roja al contacto físico. Ese calorcillo le gusto tanto a James como a Lily. El chico le buscó la cara, estaba muy ceca de la suya, sentía su respiración muy cerca, por la altura del cuello, esos labios de Pelirroja le atraían demasiado y los quería probar… en ese instante…

Esta cortititito pero en el próximo estará mas largo se los prometo

Porfavor déjenme reviews. Besos ciao gente linda.


	3. A las chicas les gustan grandes?

**4.-**** A las chicas les gustan grandes?**

Anne subió a la recámara que les tocaba compartir a las tres chicas, era grande y circular, cada cama tenía una cómoda con cajón de madera maciza, Un gran televisor que más adelante sería puesto en peligro por Lily y Astrid, además de grande y con todas las comodidades del cuarto, era la gran terraza lo que más le gustó a Anne, tenía una vista preciosa a la torre Eifel, y además, la gente parecía circular por debajo de Anne, como si ella estuviese flotando. Empezó a reírse a conciencia, desde niña le encantaba que su padre la llevara a los elevadores muggles, esos de Cristal por los lados, y cuando su padre se cansaba de subir y bajar con ella por aquellos enormes monstruos .- En esos Momentos, Anne sintió cierta melancolía al acordarse de lo maravilloso que era su padre, y cómo ahora estaba sola, ahí en el mundo, pues su madre ya se había juntado con otro hombre y ella ya no sentía que formara lazo con ambos, entonces decidió vivir en Londres con su hermano, su maravilloso hermano.- Cuando su Papá se cansaba, era el turno de su único e invaluable hermano mayor, él sólo le llevaba un año, pero parecía, sólo en momentos de peligro, que le llevara hasta cinco más. Julian Favre tenía dieciocho años y estaba por empezar su primer año en el entrenamiento de Auror, y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, pensar que hacía solo un año era de los más grandes y ahora de los más pequeños no es un pensamiento positivo. Pero la mejor academia de aurores se encontraba en Francia, Entonces, nuevamente tuvo que deja Julian a Anne sola, ahí en el lejano y atestado Londres en el que tendría ella, que aprender a vivir por su cuenta.

Anne se recargó en el balcón de piedra blanca, pensaba en su hermano y que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Cuando se disponía a estirarse con mucho regocijo, un fuerte ruido vino de la planta de abajo, recordando que estaba aún sola en la habitación y con seguridad en el piso, bajo corriendo para ver el porqué del ruido. Y lo encontró inmediatamente, Lily estaba de pie con la varita en ristre, y James en el suelo vomitando algo parecido a las babosas, en efecto, comprobó Anne nada más acercarse. Meneó la cabeza a disgusto, buscó la mirada de Astrid, pero se encontró con los dorados ojos de Remus, se miraron un poco, Anne se sonrojó por lo bajo, pero comprendió lo que había pasado.

La puerta aún se encontraba abierta, y alguien estaba en el umbral, era un hombre joven de eso estaba segura Anne, pero… ¿Quién sería?

El hombre caminó hacia Anne, era alto, muy atractivo, ojos grises y cabello oscuro, toda una personalidad con esa ropa desgastada y a la moda, el cabello un poco largo y hasta cierto punto donde no permitía que se viese revuelto, desordenado. El joven hombre venía acompañado de otro chico igual de guapo pero en vez de ojos grises y cabello café, era mas bien de ojos y cabello oscuros, muy oscuros, la otra persona era una chica de lo mas lindo y guapa, muy parecida a el joven…

-¡Kirley, Meaghan!- Gritó Anne feliz, a continuación caminó hacia el otro joven que ya caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la joven- ¡Julian, hermano!- Abrazó a su hermano, éste la cargó por la cintura como si fuese aún una niña- Te extrañé tonto mío- lo abrazó con fuerza. El sólo sonreía cómo solo lo sabía hacer para ella.

Inclusive Lily que en ese momento estaba por pegarle a James en el estómago, se contuvo, pues unas manos la cogieron por la cintura obligándola a pararse.

-¡Eh!- Protestó la pelirroja, pero al girarse se encontró con unos ojos negros ya muy conocidos. –Kirley Mc Cormack¡Estas aquí! –La pelirroja lo abrazó con emoción….

James que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo que Lily, SU pelirroja le pegara, tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie, Ella parecía feliz en brazos de otro hombre… ¡Otro Hombre¡Santo dios¿Cómo había pasado esto¡Hacía unos pocos meses el único hombre en la vida de Lily era su padre y él!

Astrid se acercó para saludar a Meaghan que se situaba al final del trío. A Sirius le pareció que las conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba de dónde.

Lo cierto es que Meaghan iba en el mismo año que ellos, solamente que cursaba en Hufflepuff y no en Gryffindor como ellos. Kirley era el hermano de Meaghan, un año, al igual que Julian, mayor que los demás.

Kirley y Julian siempre habían sido amigos, y en sus años de adolescencia, fueron dos de los galanes mas solicitados en todo Hogwarts. Pero al irse (y sin que ellos lo supieran) James y Sirius que hasta el momento también eran requeridos, pero no tanto como ambos, se volvieron los preferidos de las chicas o eso creían, pues no eran de TODAS.

Meaghan jugaba en el equipo de Quiddittch de Hufflepuff, pero su trabajo era de cazadora, por lo tanto, Sirius nunca había tratado con ella. Ese era el problema, era una chica guapísima y al parecer muy agradable.

Entonces vio a Astrid tan hermosa como era y a ¿Meaghan? A su lado, giró sobre sus talones, decidió hacerlo en otro momento, pues ese parecía no ser el apropiado.

James se acercó a Remus y Sirius preguntándoles con tono consternado.- ¿ A caso les gustan mayores? –Señaló a lily que en ese momento se probaba la chaqueta de ¿Kirley? Mientras que él reía y la abrazaba…

Sirius señaló a Astrid que por el momento jugaba con Julian a quitarle la guitarra que llevaba en el hombro.

Anne se acercó hacia donde los tres chicos se encontraban y dijo:- Que grosera soy, Les presento a Meaghan, cazadora de Hufflepuff y amiga nuestra, a kirley último galán DE VERDAD- enfatizó- de Hogwarts, o también conocido como novio de Lily… Ellos son los hermanos Mc cormack, hijos de Catriona Mc Cormack y el de allá es Julian Favre… mi hermano.

James miró a Anne con los Ojos abiertos de par en par, no lo podía creer, novio, Lily????

-Me has dicho… ¡¿SU NOVIO?!- De pronto James palideció considerablemente.

Anne negó con la cabeza.- Bueno… si… Fue su novio hace…- empezó a contar con la ayuda de sus dedos- hace tres años.

-ah.- solo pudo decir James con alivio.- ¿Será por eso que Lily no me aceptó en quinto?

-Ah! Esto sí es vida!.- comentó Astrid a la vez que caminaba por la 2 rue Louis Boilly.- El día es corto aquí en parís¡Vamos chicos con ganas!- Anne y Lily caminaban entre la gente con mucha ligereza, mientras Remus, Sirius y James no podía salir del atasco.

-h lala- exclamó Lily.- El Petit palais musée des Meaux arts.

-está como exposición Sargent Sorolla hasta el día de…¡ hoy!- Señaló Anne

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sirius que apenas llegaba- Oh no! Museos no! Yo no vine a eso!- dijo apenas comprendió.

-Entonces iremos solas- Lily se dirigió hacia el museo seguida de Anne y Astrid.- revoir!

-¡Yo voy!- Gritó Remus corriendo tras ellas- Sargent Sorolla no es muy visto.- Excusó con los chicos.

-y ahora?- Preguntó James mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-Ahora practicaré mi francés con esos bombones…- Señaló con la cabeza a dos jóvenes, ambas rubias y muy atractivas.- Mademoiselle….- Dejó un espacio para que la chica respondiese.

-Carié.-Contestó la joven

-Mademoiselle Carié… Dans cet endroit?

-Dans ce lieu- Contestó la otra joven que no había hablado

-Barrière- señaló con la cabeza a otra chica que iba llegando

-Ingleses?- Preguntó una joven de cabellos Rubios y ojos verdes, traía una minifalda verde y una pañoleta roja atada al cuello.- Nosotras hablamos inglés.

-Es lo que pensé- Protestó la joven que acababa de llegar, ella era de tez olivácea y dos trenzas negras.- Su acento es muy marcado…

-Y no tienen coherencia sus palabras.- Aseguró otra joven rubia pero ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black.- Dijo el chico sin perder tiempo.- El es James Potter.

-¿Potter?-Preguntó la joven de trenzas.- James Potter hijo de Raphael Potter?-

-ese mismo.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Tu acento es muy marcado, de seguro eres Española…

-Eso mesmo. ¡Sabéis sois amigo de mi hermana Sena

-¡Sena! Claro que la recuerdo!

Sirius miró a las rubias sonriendo galantemente.- Vosotras sois?

-Brigitte Barrière .- dijo la de ojos verdes y melena larga

-Marié Carié Chabot.- Marié le guiñó el ojo .- Sois muy bien parecidos.- dijo Brigitte

-Vamos a nuestro hotel?- Brigitte miró seductoramente a James y a Sirius.- Es el L' Hotel está en el 13 Rue des Meaux Arts, por St. Germain des Près.

**Dejadme reviews porfavor!!!!!**


End file.
